


Breaking Silence

by witnessmypride



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pretty good, and some shit goes down, at the end i guess - Freeform, but its like, it sounds like shit, its good I promise, okay so like, some meal idk lunch maybe, theyre sitting in the mess hall for like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witnessmypride/pseuds/witnessmypride
Summary: "Well that's really touching, I commend you on that," Bobby says, clapping. "Now please explain to us why you were a royal asshat when you first landed and why Percy almost had to threaten you to come over here."In which Jason is back but no one is really sure if he's THEIR Jason.Until they are.





	

It's super quiet at the Fifth Cohort table right now. Reyna's joined them, as per usual, and so has Jason, which is also usual. At least, it used to be. Now no one can look at him straight because they're too busy staring at his shoulders -relaxed, easy, _Greek_ \- and if they _are_ it's only because they're staring at his eyes -expressive, unfocused, _Greek_ \- and he hasn't spoken yet, but they'd bet that if he did, his voice would be -awkward, welcoming, _Greek_ \- and none of them can bare it. Jason's staring at his food, but occasionally, he'll turn and stare at someone, as if trying to remember how he know's them - which he probably is.

Reyna glances over at the other Fifth Cohort table beside them, which is filled by the Greeks. She stares at their shoulders. _Relaxed, easy, Greek._ Their eyes. _Expressive, unfocused, Greek._ And listens to their voices. _Awkward, welcoming, Greek_. She can't handle it, can't handle the fact that they're laughing and smiling, and that the Venus-Aphrodite girl keeps looking over at Jason with worry. _He's fine_ , Reyna wants to scream. But she doesn't because it's not true and she knows it. Finally, one more chuckle from Percy -who is sitting with the _graceus_ \- pushes her over the edge and she snaps.

"We missed you," she says. "We were counting down the days, and we are _not_ going to settle for this. There. I said something. Can we talk now?"

Dimly, Reyna notices that the Greeks have gone silent, and are now listening to their conversation. She doesn't care, though, because Jason's staring at her, and she just can't look away because his eyes are so electrifying and gods, since when are they so  _blue_?

His voice jars her from her thoughts. Thoughts that she most definitely should _not_ be thinking.

"I missed you too," he says, and Reyna, who as been on the edge of insanity these last few seconds, is in a state of euphoria. "I wasn't sure exactly who I was missing, but I knew I was missing someone." His lips curled into a smile. "Some _ones_." He set his gaze on the individuals at the table.

"Gwen. Bobby. Dakota. Frank. Hazel. _Reyna_." They all grin. Every single one of them. Reyna's even showing her teeth, which is a _very_ rare occurrence. Jason knows this because he grins as much as her and continues talking because _he needs that smile_. "I remembered you," he continues in a softer voice. The Fourth Cohort's conversation has stopped completely and so has the Thirds. "I remembered there was someone named Reyna at home, and I remembered that she had black hair and dark eyes." Reyna knows it's not what Percy thought of Annabeth but she doesn't care because _Jason remembered her._

"Well that's really touching, I commend you on that," Bobby says, clapping. "Now please explain to us why you were a royal asshat when you first landed and why Percy almost had to threaten you to come over here." Reyna almost laughs at Bobby's blunt way of saying things, but she can't laugh, not now, not when half the camp was listening to their conversation.

"Because…" Jason flounders, looking for someone to help him. No one volunteers. Even Reyna averts her eyes.

"Because I was nervous," he says, finally. "Because I was afraid that you guys were mad at me, because I wasn't sure what they would say," he jerks his head at the Greek table, where Piper sucks in her breath. "And because I was afraid that Reyna would gut me," he finishes with a smirk. There is a moment of silence, and Jason's grin falters

Dakota grins first. Then Bobby. Then Gwen. Then Frank, Hazel, and most of the other members of the Fifth Cohort. Reyna doesn't smile, though. Her eyes are amused, yes, but she isn't smiling yet. Everyone stops smiling, looking at Reyna apprehensively. She knew she is making a bit of a scene, but she can't help it.

"You know why I'm still not convinced?" She asks. "Because you're not Jason. Or, at least, you're not _my_ Jason."

Jason opened his mouth, beginning to protest, but Reyna held up her hand, silencing him.

"And I _know_ this. Because your shoulders aren't the same. Neither are your eyes or your voice. You are _not_ the same Jason that played Footsies with me in the Senate," there are muted chuckles at this, "You are _not_ the same Jason that bribed Gwen to get into the infirmary to see me after the Titan War, and you are _not_ the same Jason that started singing Oh I Just Can't Wait To Be King at the Feast of Fortuna. You had my trust, Jason. But you lost it when you stepped off that ship. If you want it back again, you have to earn it. So prove it. Prove to me that there's still some Cinderella in you, Lightning McQueen, not _Sparky_." She speaks the nickname in disgust, which makes Piper and Leo recoil. There is a collective silence.

"I've got one," Bobby says, grinning wickedly. "When was the last time we played Truth or Dare?"

"January 27th, 2013," Jason says promptly.

"And who asked you your fifth dare?" Bobby prodds.

"Dakota. He was probably drunk…" Gwen grimaces/smiles. Sort of a mix between the two.

"And what did he tell you to do?" Bobby prompts.

Jason doesn't say anything. He blushes, his face erupting in scarlet. Reyna regards him for a bit until her eyes grow wide, and she too blushes, though some of it is hidden under her tan complexion. There is a moment of silence.

"Bobby, the entire _camp_ is staring at us right now," Reyna says tightly. Said camp turns away, sheepish at being caught, and quickly regains their conversation, even though it is somewhat muted. The clink of silverware soon drowns out the words of Reyna, Jason, Bobby, and Dakota.

"He dared us to kiss," Jason muttered, his face aflame. The Greeks tried to eavesdrop, but it was just about impossible.

"And who's us?" Gwen singsongs, getting a kick out of the whole thing. _Stupid daughter of Apollo_.

"Reyna and I," Jason whispers, refusing to look at the praetor. When he finally does, she's looking at him too, and an understanding passes between them.

"Romans," Reyna calls, standing up as she holds Jason's hand. (Piper swallows.) "Our Saving Grace is back!"

And before he can understand anything, she kisses him on the cheek and all he can do is stare at her. Then a smile creeps across his face and he dips her, kissing her the whole time. There are catcalls, sobs, (of happiness and sadness), whistles, and clapping. But they don't pay attention to any of it. Because they are Reyna and Jason, and they are _forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit waddup. Was it good? I hope it was good. Give me comments, I crave validation! BUT SERIOUSLY THANK YOU FOR READING IT MEANS A LOT


End file.
